Travis the mighty stelip
by Dr monkey
Summary: this is a crossover harry potter fiction with a additional character


**Travis the mighty stelip**

One day within the magical walls of Hogwarts lived the most powerful wizard of all times, known all around Hogwarts as stelip but commonly known as Travis greatly known for the defeat of Hagrid's evil spider with nothing but his knowledge and a stapler. One day professor McGonagall came in requesting for Travis

Travis proceeded to ask, "what is the reason for the abrupt request of my presence" she replied: "there is an evil tronamegas in the basement and Dumbledore has suspicions that it is professor Thomas, your new defence against the dark arts teacher" "well then there is no time to waste take me to the tronamegas let us deal with this problem stelip style" he murmured

They entered the dungeon, and as Travis had asked

where is Thomas? The door slammed shut, to his dismay it was a trap Draco had pulled using Polly juice potion.

as he began to ponder upon what to do he had remembered the aperation spell that he was taught but then remembered that it was against the school rules to aperate in and around school.

He was about to aperate when he heard a knock at the door and then it continued to say, "I heard screams from down here, and I wanted to see what is going on." Travis asked, "who is it" "Luna Lovegood " the voice replied.

"did the nagles put you down here?" she added. "no of course they didn't" Travis stated, he went to say that Draco Malfoy did it and used Polly juice potion

"Shall I get you out of here?" Luna asked. "no, I like spending all my time in a dark and creepy dungeon" Travis Said sarcastically "Okay then bye" Luna said. Travis shouted: "wait please I was being sarcastic" "okay then … Alohomora" said Luna

Back in the Ravenclaw common room

Filius Flitwick (Travis's best friend) noticed his absence and asked, "where were you, you missed the dinner feast" Travis relied with a groan and then an outburst "that stupid kid Draco tricked me into thinking that there was a tronamegas in the dungeon, that narcissistic little rat I wish I could banish him to …. the…the…. moon or somewhere worse than that. Let him decay with no one to remember any of the unimportance that is him!"

Filius responded with a long awkward silence and the proceeded to say, "well think on the positive side I saved you roast turkey and butternut soup"

"all students to be at the great hall at once there is an issue of great importance that must be dealt with immediately" they heard echo through the common room

"probably just Draco fooling around again" Filius said to Travis, "I don't know, everybody is on their way maybe we should go just in case" said Travis

It is a good thing they did, they witnessed Draco get pulled out in front of everybody to be searched for wandalites. Wandalites is caused by the use of the dark mark

Was it true was Draco really a death eater, so maybe harry was not so crazy after all to say Lucius was a death eater

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a perfect example of the dark lord try to make his way into Hogwarts, but we will not let this happen" professor McGonigle said turning the rest of the school

Travis stands up and uses the snoris spell and begins his speech he happened to have at that point in time in the folds of his robe

"Let us be the masters of this school, let no one in! protect the school with our lives, we may be weak alone but if we fight together we cannot be broken"

Silence falls throughout the great hall as this booming yet shrilling voice speaks "so you think that you can beat me, let's put that theory to the test!" as it ends, you can begin to hear whispers chatter throughout the hall. "what are we to do?" asked one, "Let's take him on!" shouted another.

Professor McGonigle hushes the crowd and says, "Lock the gate, shut the windows not a single learner will fight"

Travis steps forward and pulls Professor McGonigle aside and says to her "I am the one who brought him here, and I will be the one to fight" and then Travis aperates to the dark forest. As midnight approaches the dark mark appears in the sky, the dark chant begins to get louder and louder until …. It is right on the outside of the castle walls

"open the gates immediately" the shrilling voice says

The gates creeks as it opens slowly.

 **The dark forest**

In the deepest part of the dark forest the greatest battle in the wizarding world is about to take place. As Travis gets ready to battle. Travis thinks *how hard could this be, he is just human* but the battle began and Travis grew tired as Voldemort grew strong. The battle looked as if it were drawing to a close. Travis was done for …...

Or so everyone thought he reached into his robe was it about to happen was he about to use the mighty stapler

He was, he pulled it out, glistening in the moon light. He casts the stapilatis charm (created by him) to enhance the power or the mighty stapler. Click clack bam it was over. Travis did it. He actually pulled it off, he ended the long-lasting ruin of terror which was brought about from the evil plotting and planning from Voldemort.

And then Travis up, as a plain old muggle

The End


End file.
